Encore
by Airgear Insomniac
Summary: AU. SasuNaru. NOT A NORMAL HIGHSCHOOL FIC. I watch him from the music room window. He will never notice me. Why would he notice a normal boy like me? Tennis Vs. Choir. [hiatus]
1. Our eyes meet

Encore

AU. SasuNaru. I watch him from the music room window. He will never notice me. Why would he notice a normal boy like me?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't be suitable for young children. I only own one thing. The plot. Thanks to my own past experiences. 'nuff said.

**Pairings**: SasuNaru, ItaKyu Main. Hints of NejiGaa, KibaHina, and ZabuHaku

**Warnings**: There is a little- ok, a lot of Sakura bashing, because I just don't like her. Also, the rating of this fic might rise, then again, I don't really know myself.

Remon: Ahh! This is so wonderful! My first fanfiction! I think I might cry!Tear

Naruto: point Why am I the uke!

Remon: Because Naru-chan. We all know you are more of a uke then Sasuke. I mean, you look like a girl!

Haku: I'm not dead! Yaay!

Remon: Yes! We could not have Haku dead! I hate that he is…

Oh yes, the lyrics used in this fic are things that came up in my head. If they are parts of songs please message me. I forget things a lot. Also, this is un-beta-tized. 'Cuz I don't have one. Message me if interested 3

Remon:Anyways! Onto the fic!

* * *

And the angel will sing

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

And the angel will sing once more.

Reading over the lyrics again, the blond bombshell sighed heavily. What ever happened to old fashion songs like jingle bells?

'Oh yeah, they left in middle school.' He sighed again, earning the attention of the person next to him.

"Naruto, are you ok? You seem out of it." The girlish figure next to him stated quietly, his long black hair failing in front of his face. His friend seemed to not be to thrilled about the new song they received, just moments before.

The boy, Naruto, smiled brightly at his friend. "No worries Haku! I was just thinking about how advanced our songs have gotten over the years." Putting his hands behind his head, he laughed.

Noticing this as a good sign, Haku let out a few giggles. Commenting slyly. "Oh really? Or where you thinking of _him_ again? Hmm?"

"What!?" The blond shouted, startled.

Haku broke out into a new fit of giggles.

"You are way to girly for your own good, Haku.." Naruto mumbled, trying to block out his friends giggles.

Moving from the stands, the blond focused his attention out the window. His azure eyes darting around for once place, and one place only. The tennis courts. Why the tennis courts? Because, the boys tennis team had practice.

_**Naruto POV**_

Hello, my name is Uzumaki, Naruto. I am sixteen years old, and attend Crescent Hill privet High School. I have average grades, and share an house with my seventeen year old elder brother.

Why am I not living with my parents? You may be wondering. Well, They died a few years back. Leaving me and my brother to fend for our selves. Well, not really. You see, we are actually the children of the CEO of the Uzumaki corporation. From Uzumaki real estate, to Uzumaki banks. We are rich to be blunt.

Even though a that, I am still modest, carefree, Naruto.

Unlike _Him._

_Him. _Is Uchiha, Sasuke. Sasuke makes sure everyone knows his family status. Due to that, most boys try staying on his good side. Me, I could care less. His brother has been trying to get into my brothers pants for so long, no matter what Sasuke does, our business is safe.

He is the Pretty boy. The star of every wet dream of the school. The younger son of my families best assets. The boy I have a crush on. Uchiha. Fucking. Sasuke.

_**Normal POV**_

"Uchiha kun. Good game!"

"We aren't going to lose the regional this year!"

Those words where chorus though the tennis courts. But Sasuke could tell their real meaning. _They all make me sick._

Taking a large swig from his water bottle, Sasuke glanced over towards the school. Spotting the familiar mop of blond hair through a window. Their gazes locked briefly, till Naruto pulled his glance away. _What was his name again…Naruto…I believe…_ He remembered meeting him a few times at company gatherings. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts though, by the sound of his cousin's voice.

"Sasuke, what are you looking at?" a boy with pale lavender eyes questioned, looking at

his subordinate. It wasn't like him to space out when their captain was having a match.

"Nothing, Neji." He replied, turning his attention to the courts.

Naruto on the other hand, wasn't recovering as well as Sasuke.

Sliding down the wall, Naruto sat, his face bright red. "ohmygodhesawmehesawmehesawme!" Naruto mumbled, his words overlapping themselves.

Haku gasped in a girlish manner, giggling madly. "He saw you!?" The blond only responded with a nod.

But before the other boy could get another word in, An orange haired third year rushed into the room.

"Na-Ru-To!"

* * *

Good? Bad? Reviews would motivate me! Also, message me with any errors. Pretty please? All reviewers will receive Pocky and a Naruto key-chain! 

Naruto: In till we meet again!

Remon: Now Naruto, to the M-preg section!

Naruto: NOO! ;w;


	2. My thoughts wonder

AU. SasuNaru. I watch him from the window. He will never notice me. Why would he notice a choir boy like me?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Sad, isn't it?

**Pairings**: SasuNaru, ItaKyu Main. NejiGaa, KibaHina, ZabuHaku, ShikaTemari, a little NejiNaru and GaaNaru aswell.

**Warnings**: There is a little- ok, a lot of Sakura bashing, because I just don't like her. Also, the rating of this fic might rise, then again, I don't really know myself.

Remon: Chapter two! Twooo! People even listened and reviewed! And I have a beta!

-hugs Sapphire plushie- Sapphy! You rock!

Kyuubi: Yeah yeah…

Remon: Yes indeed! Yosh! -Gai pose-

Kyuubi: Who gave the author sugar?

Haku: …-whistles, kicking the bag of Halloween treats into the growing mass of dishes and ramen bowls called the kitchen-

Muses: ..this isn't going to end well..

_**Review corner:**_

**Kakashi1013:**

First reviewer…er! You get the winning prize!……Um….yeah….can't think of one…so…::Gives the pocky and Naruto glomping Sasuke key chain:: Thanks! -

Neji: …I have a feeling we are going to be the ones who have to make the rest of the keychains…

Haku: This sucks. u-u

**Bunnykitune:**

Hahaha, you'll just have to read this new chapter to find out, hmm?

**Japananimefan:**

Wow, your username is a mouthful, isn't it? Thank you for the support! I will work hard for the next chapters!

**Onegai-onegai: **

Who told you my plan? Have you been reading my Gaia journal or something..? Oh well! Either way I'm going to have some of that, or maybe…I'll put Neji with Sakura! Bwahahahahahahaha!

Neji: I quit.

Remon: Ahh, I didn't mean it! Haa….haa……'dun kill me. O.o;

Icy Sapphire15: Sasuke plays singles mostly. Bust doubles sometimes with Neji. Also, Naruto and Haku are first tenors. Because they are ukes. They have to have girly voices! (I swear, when I hear my groups tenors sing, I mistake them for girls sometimes XD; ) 

Both: HEY!

Remon: It's true! Thanks for everything, Sapphy!

::hands out the rest of the key chains and pocky::

End review corner 

Now on with the show!

The angel will sing

For thyn prince of hell

The hare to the wicked throne

_Sliding down the wall, Naruto sat, his face bright red. "ohmygodhesawmehesawmehesawme!" Naruto mumbled, his words overlapping themselves. Haku gasped in a girlish manner, giggling madly. "He saw you!?" The blond only responded with a nod. But before the other boy could get another word in, An orange haired third year rushed into the room._

"_Na-Ru-To!"_

--- ---

Looking up at the new face, all the blond could do was laugh.

"He cornered you, Kyuubi?" commented Haku, looking at the panting teen.

Kyuubi, was a normal height teenager, though at five six, he was a lot shorter then his other classmates. His normal hairstyle was a cute, long bed head style. But currently, his orange-blond hair had that, 'I-just-got-ravished' look.

Kyuubi's normal put together look, was anything but put together. His undershirt pulled over to the left, exposing his tan shoulders, and tie, tied around his hands. (A-N: Bondage:3)

Kyuubi panted heavily, dropping down into one of the bleachers seats. "Itachi..-pant- cornered me, -pant-, In the –pant- student council, -pant- office."

"Well, that's what you get for being the vice president." Naruto muttered, pulling up a chair next to Kyuubi. Haku in tow.

"I didn't even want to run for office!" Whined the seventeen year old, untying his hands.

"Why don't you just give in? everyone knows Uchiha's always get what they want." Haku stated in 'Matter-of-fact' tone. The Uzumaki's just stared.

"Itachi is a huge pervert!"

"Like you aren't…" commented Naruto, eyeing his brother wearily.

"Well…. I like girls! You know, boobs!" Kyuubi retorted, all to quickly, earning blank stares from his brother, and friend.

"You are so gay." Mumbled Haku, while Naruto rolled his eyes. Big bothers. Then again, this was a normal Friday.

--- ---

On the other side of the window, you could feel Itachi's grin.

"Sasuke!" The towering Junior almost purred, arriving on the tennis courts in all his egotistical glory.

"Go away." Groaned the newly disturbed younger, but just as bad, little brother.

"But 'Sukee! You should of seen him! He-"

"Itachi, have you seen this years new regulars?" Neji stated quickly. The whole tennis team did not need to know about Uchiha Itachi's sex life if they didn't want to. They could read about it in the school paper later.

The switched topic seemed to distract Itachi, as he left down the court with Neji. 'Idiot..' Sasuke thought, taking a large swig from his water bottle. Letting his mind wonder, Sasuke glanced back at the window, picturing the sapphire eyes of the blond. Why? He really didn't know himself. They where like a drug. But one thing was clear to the younger Uchiha.

He was going to be lost in those eyes.

The end of school bell toned throughout Crescent Hill, signaling the end of the school day. Kids flooding the hallways, but mostly males. All the teenaged hormonal death traps where gathered next to the tennis courts.

"Line up!" The coaches voice boomed over the courts, earning the attention of all the members. Quickly, they all took their proper place in their lines. Regulars first, then first years, second years, then third.

Flipping a page in his orange book, the silver haired coach yawned. "As you all know, This years regulars are all extremely talented." He began, followed by the closing of his book. "But! Just because you are good at tennis, doesn't mean you are that well rounded!"

Whispers about the teacher being crazy where mumbled throughout the courts, but they stopped as the coach began again. "So, to prove you regulars are up to par, we will also be helping out with the, Encore choir!" a unison of groans where given.

"Now now. You are only going to be extra back stage help. Their Christmas recital is coming up, and they need help getting ready. SO, I volunteered our abele bodied team!"

"You just want to get on good terms with the choir teacher, Kakashi." Mumbled Neji, glaring at the coach.

"How troublesome." Yawned Shikamaru, looking up at the clouds lazily.

"Hn." Was the simultaneous reply of Both Sasuke, and a red headed regular named Gaara.

"Interesting.." droned the taller teen in the bunch. He was known as Zabuza

"Ahh, Zabuza, Isn't your boyfriend in the choir?" Commented another black haired boy, He was known as Sai. He wasn't graced with a response.

This season was going to be interesting…

"Fox boy, move it! You can't lay on the stage in your robe!" Barked Kiba, a gruff looking boy, who reminded everyone of a dog.

"I don't want to…I'm so tired!" Whined Naruto, pulling himself up. The Encore choir was moved to the concert hall, located within the music dome of the school. Teacher, Iruka, was smiling pleasantly, helping another student, Hinata, with her solo.

"He's right, for once, Naru! You need to get up!" A tall blond junior laughed. Her name was Temari.

"Easy for you to say, Temari, you just didn't spend a half hour coaxing his elder brother to walk outside to the limo." Haku retorted, rolling his eyes from his perch, located over the edge of the stage.

"Don't remind me! Kyuubi is so paranoid. Did you know Itachi knows where we live?" Naruto took a seat next to Haku, his eyes closing. "He thinks Itachi's going to break in sooner or later…" he drawled, letting out a large yawn.

Who knows what will happen, when the curtains rise.

Remon: One am….finished chapter… Thanksgiving night…cut myself twice while trying to get ready for the blasted holiday…-grumble- You reviewers should be happy I got this out so fast. U-u;.

Kyuubi: -sweat- Remon's a little out of it.. o.o;

Remon: Next set of reviewers get a Naruto in his encore robe plushie… -passes out-

Muses: See you next chapter!


End file.
